No me subestimes
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Daisuke quiere tener un traje de superhéroe y no tiene a nadie mejor para que le diseñe un traje a su altura. Claro que en el proceso, descubrirá que Sora no es la chica amable que todos piensan y admiran cuando tiene un lápiz en la mano y un reto por cumplir / Para Rave del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Éste fic fue escrito para Rave de las Mendigas Fickeras :3

Características: Daisuke desea hacerse un super heroe enmascarado y recurre a sora para que le diseñe su traje, quiero que sora sea un poco como edna moda de los increibles que critica las ideas de dai.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Daisuke quiere tener un traje de superhéroe y no tiene a nadie mejor para que le diseñe un traje a su altura. Claro que en el proceso, descubrirá que Sora no es la chica amable que todos piensan y admiran cuando tiene un lápiz en la mano y un reto por cumplir / Para Rave del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Agitó los papeles en el aire mientras su decisión se volvía una incertidumbre sobre sí misma. Nada parecía ir acorde a sus ideas iniciales. Absolutamente nada. Sentía los orbes oscuros de su amigo sobre su nuca, no la juzgaba, pero comenzaba a tornarse tediosa tal situación.

─¿Y qué tal ésta? ─Daisuke Motomiya tomó uno de los papeles que cayó cerca suyo, el diseño estampado de él no estaba mal, le gustaba lo de las mayas ajustadas y la capa llegándole a los tobillos─. Las capas siempre son ideales para…

─¡Sin capas! ─Respondió con decisión la pelirroja que seguía garabateando sobre su escritorio. Su voz nunca antes se había oído con tanta frustración y Daisuke temió por su seguridad.

Sora Takenouchi era una estudiante de diseño de indumentarias en la facultad de arte de Tokyo. Era una de las mejores en su clase con diseños tradicionales adecuándose a la actualidad. Mejores calificaciones, mejores desenvolvimiento con el lápiz y papel. Sin embargo, sus propios méritos comenzaban a ser cuestionados por ella misma cuando su pelirrojo amigo sentado en el suelo a un lado suyo llegó con un pedido distinto a sus profesores.

─¿Superhéroe? ─La voz de Sora ante tal cuestionamiento sonó clara, entre cierta duda y gracia, aunque viendo la emoción en los orbes de Daisuke cuando le propuso a su amiga diseñadora que le confeccionase un traje de superhéroe, no daba cabida para bromas─. ¿Por qué quieres un traje así?

─Dah, ¿no es obvio? ─El más joven sacó varios comics de su mochila y le fue enseñando a la pelirroja sobre sus personajes favoritos, los protagonistas bonachones, los que arriesgan su vida por el bien común y se quedan con la chica─. Estoy seguro que tus profesores no hablan de éste tipo de temáticas y solamente te enseñan a hacer trajes aburridos que gente anoréxica podrá usar.

Sora se sonrojó con disgusto, aunque no podía negársele de todo.

─Entonces crees que al confeccionarte un traje de superhéroe, estaría incrementando mi conocimiento sobre indumentarias ─Daisuke la miró con una sonrisa─. Lo siento, Dai, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Debo presentar un proyecto para el final de semestre y estoy trabajando en ello.

─¿No quieres presentar algo innovador? ─Preguntó Daisuke.

─Por supuesto, pero en mi lista de opciones no planeo incorporar superhéroes.

Daisuke refunfuñó un rato hasta que una idea se metió a la cabeza de éste. Miró a Sora con diversión, guardó los comics de regreso a su mochila y se encogió de hombros fingiendo rendición.

─Está bien, está bien… Comprendo que no quieras hacerlo, pocos queremos tomar retos en ésta vida. ─Sora congeló su sonrisa al oírle decir esas palabras y Daisuke supo que tocó una vena sensible en la Takenouchi─. Como quieras, no quisiera darte algo que quizá no esté en tus posibilidades. Son superhéroes nada más, quizá no estés a la altura de…

─Oh, dame eso ─Sora lucía molesta, tomó la mochila de Daisuke y volvió a sacar los comics que en éste descansaban─. Siempre siguen un patrón de vestimenta. Calzas ajustadas, botas, ropa interior y capas. Son aburridos, sin estilo, para nada innovadores.

─Es allí donde tú entras ─Dijo Daisuke─. Cambia el panorama de los superhéroes.

Era un pedido sencillo. Sora no pensó en que le tomase demasiado tiempo idear un buen diseño, además era sólo para Daisuke y para que dejara de molestarla. Sin embargo, lo que inició con un panorama sencillo, terminó por arrebatarle dos semanas de sentenciar su intelecto en investigación sobre superpoderes, de cómo el cuerpo de cada héroe reacciona con éste y cómo debería ser el traje ideal para cada uno.

Daisuke buscaba tener poderes como levitación, velocidad, fuerza e invisibilidad. El tipo de tela jugaba un papel muy importante al igual que el diseño, el cómo se acondicionaría al cuerpo del Motomiya, cómo reaccionaría a cada situación. Ella intentaba poner en orden sus ideas pero parecía imposible.

Cuando Daisuke le sugería algo, Sora lo desechaba al instante. En esas semanas que le tocó convivir más de cerca con la Takenouchi, el pelirrojo pudo ser conocedor de una faceta desconocida en su amiga, una que le causaba terror y admiración al mismo tiempo.

Hacía comentarios casi como diva y se volvía exigente al punto de hacer bolas de papel con sus diseños. Era como una Sora que nadie conocía y nadie querría lidiar con ella.

─De acuerdo ─Dijo Sora masajeándose la sien para calmar el dolor de cabeza que regresaba a ella─, repasemos lo que ya tenemos hasta ahora. ─Tomó de vuelta su lápiz y fue marcando las características que sacaba de cada diseño que pasó el visto bueno de la pelirroja─. Estas mallas ayudan a la flexibilidad del cuerpo, agilidad y destreza, no se desgastan con facilidad y resisten la temperatura que emitirá tus movimientos de celeridad… Si la combinamos en éstas partes y con éste diseño, podemos aplacar la necesidad de emplear éste otro material… Así serán dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Qué me dices?

Daisuke miró el diseño de su amiga y a juzgar por la mirada penetrante en ésta, sabía que debía asentir y agradecerle cuanto antes. Nunca había visto a Sora tan entusiasmada y frustrada por algo.

─¡Es perfecto!

─Pues claro que lo es ─Susurró la pelirroja tirándose el cabello para atrás, se llevó el lápiz a los labios y mordisequeó un poco de la punta─. No está nada mal para ser mi primer traje de superhéroe, ¿eh?

─Nunca dudé de ti, Sora ─Sonrió Daisuke.

Tenía razón, él nunca dudó de las capacidades de su amiga, sabía que podría diseñarle un traje tan excelente como había soñado. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá hasta se vuelva diseñadora de trajes para superhéroes.

* * *

Es algo corto y conciso, pero me divertí mucho al imaginarme a Sora en plan de Edna xD Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Rave :D


End file.
